Love Me Forever
by BlameItAllOnMe
Summary: Bella and Alice move to a small town named Forks to live with their father, Charlie.  They soon meet a large family, the Cullen's.  Everything seems sweet and loving at first then it twists.  *This is the first story I have written so please, no hate.*
1. Chapter One

Bella's P.O.V.

My sister Alice and I just moved to Forks, Washington to live with our dad, Charlie. We came a week before school started so we could get settled down before school started.

Alice: Are you excited about school starting?

Bella: Yeah, a little, I am kind of scared no one will like me.

Alice: Are you kidding? Everyone will love you!

Bella: Sure, sure. Well I am going to bed good night.

Alice: Goodnight!

Bella: Mmhhmm

I went in to my room and feel asleep really fast.

The next morning I got up and went done stairs.

Bella: I am so tired...

Alice: Then make some coffee!

Bella: [screams]

Alice: What!

Bella: You scared me!

Alice: I am so sorry!

Bella: It's okay, it's okay. [breathing heavily]

Oh my gosh! She scared me! I thought she was still in bed.

Charlie: What's going on down here?

Bella: Alice scared me... it's nothing.

Charlie: Okay, well I have to get down to the station. See you guys later! Love ya.

Bella + Alice: Love ya!

Dad left to go down to the police station.

Bella: What do you want for breakfast?

Alice: Eggs and toast.

Bella: Okay.

I made the eggs and toast and we sat down and ate. Then we went shopping for school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. Like I have already said, I am new to FanFiction and this is the first story I have ever written. It will get better towards the middle of the season. I write thirty two chapters for every season. -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	2. Chapter Two

First day of school!

Alice: BELLA, WAKE UP!

Bella: I'm up, I'm up. [groggy]

Alice: Okay hurry I don't want to be late.

Bella: Alright I'm coming.

I got up and went in to the bathroom and took a shower. The I got dressed and did my hair.

Bella: I'm ready! Come on!

We ran down stairs and I put some Pop-tarts in the toaster and got some milk. Then they popped and we sat down and at them.

Alice: alright let's go!

Bella: Okay, bye dad!

Charlie: Bye girls!

We grabbed or things and then we were off. We pulled in to the parking lot and got out. We had fifteen minutes so deiced to talk to each other.

Alice: Are you ready?

Bella: Yes.

Alice: Okay. [unsure]

I was watching the parking lot entrance see the cars pull in. Then I noticed a red convertible followed by a silver Volvo. That's very unusual for this town. They parked and three people got out of the convertible. The driver was a tall blond girl and in the passenger seat was a boy with dirty blond hair. Then in the back seat was a tall muscular boy with sort black hair.

Bella: Do you see them!

Alice: Yes! The blond haired boy is hot!

I was wondering why no one was getting out of the Volvo. Then a guy with reddish brown hair got out and he was... HOT!

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope to post every day or every other day. Also when I post I will post two to four chapters each time. Please comment to tell me how you like it. No hate or the comment will be removed. Thank you.<strong>

**-Love Love Love-**

**-Libby J.**


	3. Chapter Three

He was beautiful. I have never seen some one like that before in my life!

Bella: He is HOT!

Alice: So is the dirty blond haired boy!

Bella: Well lets go talk to them.

Alice: No way! They will think were freaks!

Bella: They will not thin-

BING BING BING!

Alice: Lets go get our schedules.

Bella: Okay.

We walked in to the office and got our schedules and then went to our lockers. Then I went to first period mine is English and hers is Science. I walked in to the English room and I got there early. There were only me and the guy that Alice likes and that tall muscular boy. There was a seat in between them that was empty. The teacher's name in Mrs. Lee.

Bella: Hello I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella.

Mrs. Lee: Hello Bella, please go sit between those young gentlemen.

Bella: Yes ma'am

I walked over to the boys and sat between them.

Jasper: Hello, my name is Jasper Cullen.

Bella: Hello I am Bella Swan.

Jasper: Nice to meet you.

Bella: You too.

Emmett: Hiya, I am Emmett Cullen.

Bella: Bella. [smiles]

Emmett: Do you like it here so far?

Bella: Yeah, it's okay.

Jasper: Emmett can get pretty annoying so you can slap him or something... he'll stop.

Emmett: Hey!

Bella: [laughs] Will do.

BING BING BING!

Bella: Wow that was fast. See you guys later.

Jasper + Emmett: Bye Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	4. Chapter Four

I walked back to my locker and Alice was standing beside hers.

Bella: Hey Alice!

Alice: Hey Bells! Did you like your first period?

Bella: Yes, the guy you like and the guy with black hair were in there.

Alice: You are so lucky! What are there names?

Bella: The one you like is Jasper Cullen and the other one is Emmett Cullen.

Emmett: Hey Bella! And chick I don't know!

Alice: [laughs] I am Alice.

Emmett: I am Emmett.

Jasper: I am Jasper Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Alice: [blushes] You too.

Bella: Well I am off to History.

Emmett: Us 2.

Alice: Me 3.

Bella: Okay, lets go.

We all went to History and Emmett and Jasper sat beside us and told us about there family. Jasper said that Rosalie and Edward are there brother and sister.

Emmett: Rosalie is my lovely girlfriend!

Alice: WHAT THAT'S LIKE ILLEGAL!

Jasper: No, no, no Rosalie and I were adopted by Carlisle and Esme.

Bella: Oh okay.

Emmett: Ha-ha!

Bella: So, not funny!

Emmett: So, is funny! [starts tickling her]

Bella: EMMETT, STOP PLEASE!

Emmett: Okay, okay. [puts her down]

Alice: Well, that was rude!

Jasper: Do you want me to do it to you? [takes a step closer]

Alice: No! No!

Jasper: Okay then!

BING BING BING!

Then we all walked off to our third period class. As I was walking away from them I noticed Alice and Jasper were holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	5. Chapter Five

The rest of them didn't have keyboarding with me next period. So I walked off to room 117 and when I got there I was told to sit beside Rosalie Cullen.

Bella: So you are the famous Rosalie?

Rosalie: What?

Bella: Emmett and Jasper told me all about you.

Rosalie: Oh okay, well yeah that's me.

Bella: [laughs]

Rosalie: Have you met Edward yet?

Bella: No, but I want to.

Rosalie: Why do you want to meet him so bad?

Bella: You can tell him if you want to but I like him.

Rosalie: Really? Because he told me first period that he likes you.

Bella: No way!

Rosalie: Yes way!

Bella: Now I really can't wait to meet him.

Rosalie: [laughs]

We sat through the class talking. Then the bell rang and we got up to go to our next class.

Bella: What do you have next?

Rosalie: Math. You?

Bella: Me too!

Rosalie: (cheers)

Bella: Come on!

We walk into the math room and I got to sit down next to Rose again. We talked most of this class too. Then the bell rang and it was finally time to go to lunch and Rosalie invited me to sit with her and her family. Alice was there too sitting with Jasper, of course. Edward was there staring at me.

Bella: Um... hello you must be Edward.

Edward: Yes, it's very nice to meet you.

Bella: You too, I'm Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	6. Chapter Six

He is so cute! I want to talk to him more but he will think I am weird.

Alice: (whispers) Talk to him.

Bella: How long have you guys lived here?

Edward: 14 years

Bella: Wow, so you know everything about this place?

Edward: Yes

Bella & Alice: We have lived her before when we were born until we were 2.

Edward: So you guys are twins?

Bella: Yes

Edward: Cool

Bella: So what are you guys doing today after school?

Edward: Just hanging out. Do you guys want to come over?

Bella: We would love to but we have to ask our dad, Charlie.

Edward: Okay, do you guys want to com home with us?

Bella: Sure [Alice and Bella leave]

On The Phone.

Bella: Hello?

Charlie: Hey Bells. Whats up?

Bella: Can we go to the Cullen's house to hang out with them?

Charlie: Sure, have fun.

Bella: Thank you, daddy!

Off The Phone.

We went back to the table.

Bella: We can go!

Emmett: (girly voice) It's totally going to be a party!

Everyone: [laughs]

Alice+Bella: Shut up!

Everyone: [laughs again]

Edward: What class do you have next, Bella?

Bella: Biology

Edward: Me too!

BING BING BING

Bella: Okay lets go, By all!

* * *

><p><strong>Comment please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Bella- So what do you do at these parties?

Edward- We make loads off popcorn and watch movies and we play truth or dare.

Bella- Cool sounds like fun, so why doesn't anyone else go?

Edward- Because everyone thinks we are freaks and we didn't do anything for them to think that.

Bella- Well I don't think that and nether does Alice.

Edward- That's good because I like you...a lot.

Bella- Wow.

Edward- I knew it!

Bella- What?

Edward- Rose said you liked me back but I guess she lied.

Bella- Wait, What? She wasn't lying.

Edward- Really?

Bella- Yes

Edward- Will you be my girlfriend ?

Bella- I'd love too.

Edward- Great!

Bella- Now we need to get Alice and Jasper together

Edward- we can do that at the party...

* * *

><p><strong>~*PLEASE READ*~<strong>

**Okay, forget the whole two to four chapter thing. I am going to post the rest of this season and the next season in a big time period. It will take a lot of time but that is better for you guys, right?**

**Please review and give me feed back. And don't be afraid to PM me if you have any questions or anything to say. I won't bite unless you make me mad, which I am sure none of you will. -Love Love Love-**

**-Libby J.**


	8. Chapter Eight

BING BING BING!

Edward: What do you have next?

Bella: Gym then chorus.

Edward: Me too!

Bella: You sing?

Edward: Yes, and I play the piano.

Bella: I play the guitar also.

Edward: Cool could you teach me sometime?

Bella: Sure!

We got to the girls locker room and we said good bye to each other and got changed. I just walked into the gym and over to Edward.

Bella: Alice and Rosalie were in there.

Edward: So were Emmett and Jasper.

Bella: Should we tell them that we are together?

Edward: I think we should drop hints and if they don't get it by the end of the party then we should tell them.

Bella: Okay

Everyone was out now and Edward grabbed my hand and we walked over to his family and Alice.

"Boys Basketball, Girls Volleyball!" The coach said to us.

Edward let go of my hand, hugged me and then left. Us girls played Volleyball and the guys played Basketball.

BING BING BING!

We all went to get dressed and now I am walking to chorus and someone grabbed my waist.

"Take. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry I thought it would be okay by now." Someone said back.

I heard it, Edward's voice. It broke me to pieces. I didn't know that he grabbed my waist, I didn't even give it a thought. I turned around and buried my head into his chest. I felt so bad.

"I am so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I am so sorry." I said being muffled by his shirt.

I let go and we started walking again. He was keeping he distance and it was driving me crazy! I stopped and went in front of him.

"You don't have to keep your distance. I don't like it." I said with a smile.

"I won't" he said and smiled.

The class was over and we walked hand in hand to my locker. I opened my locker and got my stuff and he got his. His locker is right next to mine!

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Okay, lets go" he said taking my hand. We walked out to his car.

"Are you ready to go?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah but I am riding with Edward." I told her.

"Okay see you at the house." she said.

We all get into the cars and drive off. We get to the Cullen house and get out. A bronze colored haired lady came out of the house.

"Hello girls, I am Esme Cullen." The lady said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." Alice and I said.

"Oh, please call me Esme." she said.

"Okay, Esme." Alice and I said.

We all go inside and sit down.

"Lets play Truth or Dare." Alice said.

"Okay" Everyone else said.

"I'll go first. Emmett truth or dare?" I asked Emmett.

"Dare," Emmett said.

"You have to..."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	9. Chapter Nine

"What should I say?" I whisper to Edward.

"Tell him that you will give him a make-over and he has to go to some peoples houses and ask if they want to buy some cookies." He whispers back.

"Okay" I said and looked over to Emmett.

"What do I have to do?" Emmett asked, looking scared.

I repeated everything Edward said. " Come on lets go make up time! Rose can I use your make up?" I asked.

"Yep first door on the left." Rose said with a giggle.

"Thanks," I said as I walked up the stairs with Emmett.

Ten minutes I came back down stairs with a girly Emmett.

"Hey y'all my name is Emily!" Emmett said in a girly voice.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on 'Emily'," I said pulling him along.

"Coming Girlfriend!" Emmett said once again in a girly voice.

We all went out side to watch 'Emily'. He went to different houses and asked people if they wanted to by cookies. It was so funny! We were all rolling on the ground laughing.

"Alright, I'm done" Emmett said as he ran inside the house.

"Okay, Bella your turn. Truth or Dare?" Alice said with a devious smile on her face.

"Um, dare." I said hesitant of what was to come.

"I dare you to _kiss_... Edward." She said looking at me seriously.

I looked at Edward and he looked back. Then we kissed. I depend it. He depend it more. It felt like hours until I heard a fake cough in the background. We pulled apart and smiled. He took my hand and I laid down and put my head in his lap.

"Did we miss something?" Jasper asked looking confused.

"DING DING DING! We have a winner!" I said as I raised my arm I the air.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"We were waiting to tell you we were together to see if you guys could figure it out on your own." Edward said.

"Oh," Jasper said.

"Yay!" Alice and Rose said at the same time. Edward laughed.

"Well, congrats man!" Emmett said.

"You two should spend the night." Rose said looking at Alice and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J. **


	10. Chapter Ten

"We can go ask our dad," Alice said.

"Can we use your phone?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said pecking me on the lips.

ON THE PHONE

"Hello?" Charlie asked from the other line.

"Can Alice and I spend the night at the Cullen's house?" I asked him.

"Sure. Do you need clothes?" Charlie asked me.

"No, we can borrow Rosalie's" I told him.

"Okay, have fun girls!" He said hanging up.

"He said we could!" Alice said walking back into the living room.

"Yay!" Rose said excited.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Edward.

"What ever you want," He said to me with a loving smile.

"How about pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me" Everyone else said.

Edward ordered two pepperoni and two cheese. We are now eating.

"Lets play truth or dare again." I suggested.

"Okay, Rose truth or dare." Edward said to Rosalie.

"Dare," Rose replied.

"Jump into the pool with your clothes on," Edward said.

Rose sighed and we all went out back to watch. She jumped in.

"Go to my room, go to the bottom draw of my dresser and get bathing suits on and come for a swim!" Rose said to Alice and I.

"Okay" We both said turning around to go back into the house.

We went up stairs and got bathing suites on. Mine is brown with pink polka-dots, and Alice's is black with pink stars on it. We walked back outside and posed by the pool waiting for them to look up.

Edward gasps, "Bella, you are so beautiful!"

I blushed, "Thanks"

Jasper's mouth was hanging wide open staring at Alice.

Emmett closes Jasper's mouth, "You'll get bugs in there, man."

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Then he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Alice's P.O.V.

He said he loved me then he kissed me. It scared me a bit at first but then I began to kiss back.

"I love you. I have ever since I seen you in the parking lot. I love you!" Jasper said. Jasper was looking at me with loving eyes.

I smiled ear to ear, "I love you too!" We both start kissing again.

Rose and Bella awed at our love. We pulled away and smiled at each other. We decided to join us back in the pool.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was having a good time but I was getting really tired. Me not wanting to go to sleep I tried to hide that fact. Oh-no. That didn't work I just yawned.

"You should go to bed, love." Edward said to me.

"I don't want to go to bed, yet. I am having fun." I said to him with a puppy-dog face. He looked like he wanted to give in. But of course, he didn't.

"I'll come too. I am tired also. Let's go." He said pulling me out of the pool.

"Fine!" I said putting the towel around my soaking body.

Everyone else got out and got their towels. We all walked inside. Edward, Rose and I went up stairs.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked Edward, curiously.

"Well, your not sleeping on the couch, I would never put a guest on the couch. So, you can sleep with me or the guest room. Your choice." Edward replied.

"Uh, your room." I said with a smile.

"Okay, Rose can you give her some clothes?" Edward asked Rose.

"Sure, come on Bella." Rose said to me and we walked off to her room.

We were in her room and she gave me a tank-top and short shorts. I put them on and they fit perfectly.

"Thank you Rose." I said to her.

"Your welcome, can we talk?" She asked me.

"Sure" I sat down on Rose's bed.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Yes, I love him so much."

"I'm glad he has found someone like you. You are good for him."

"Thank you, I'm glad he found me too."

"If he ever hurts you I will get Emmett to kill him."

"Thanks, but I don't think that will happen."

"Good nigh, Bella."

"Good night, Rose" I said shutting the door.

I went to Edward's door and opened it. I walked in and shut the door behind me.

I gasped at the sight of...

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

He was lying there. On his bed, shirt_less_. He was also wearing jersey shorts, reading a music magazine. Once he noticed I was standing there he put the magazine down and looked up at me.

"Wow... just beautiful." Edward said to me with a crooked smile.

I blushed, "Why, thank you."

I went over to the opposite side of the bed then Edward and laid down.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked me.

"I was talking to Rose."

"About?"

"Stuff"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Girl stuff"

"'Nuf said"

I laughed at him, then I kissed him. Edward depends the kiss. I depended it more. He rolled on top of me. I pulled away not wanting it to go to far.

"I love you so much!" I said to Edward.

"I love you more." He replied.

"No way!" I said in fake disbelief.

"Yes, I do!" He said with a big smile.

"Nope!" I retorted.

"You really shouldn't have said that!" Edward said to me with a devious smile. He tries to tickle me.

"No!" I shrieked and to the bathroom and locked the door.

Edward tried to open the door, "Bella, open the door... now."

"No... how do I know you won't try to tickle me?" I asked him.

"You don't believe me?" He said sounding hurt.

I sighed and got up to unlock the door and I stepped back. Edward came in and looked at me.

"Hi" I laughed.

Edward picked me up bridle style and laid me on the bed.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Nothing" He said simply, shrugging.

"Mhm" I kissed him.

He depend the kiss. I then pulled him on the bed and I got on top of him. He depend the kiss even more.

There was a knock on the door. I got off of him and sat beside him. He sat up.

Edward sighs, "Come in."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A tall man with blond hair came in. He shut the door behind him and looked at me.

"You must be Bella?" The blond haired man asked me.

"Um, yes sir." I said, wondering who he was.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, my father." Edward told me.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I say.

"Please call me Carlisle." He says

"Okay, Carlisle." I say.

He smiled, "Good night"

Carlisle left and Edward and I started kissing again.

"I love you so much you can't even imagine" Edward said, looking into my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that this on is so short. I think they get longer and longer as we go along. I hoped you liked it.<strong>

**Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-**

**-Libby J.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Awe! Thank you Eddie-kins!" I said smiling.

"What did you just call me?"

"Eddie-kins."

"Please don't call me that."

"Well, it's that or Eddie" I said to him.

"Why do I need a special name?" He asked me. He is so unromantic, gosh.

"It's a boyfriend, girlfriend thing." I said to him. See, I am the romantic person.

"Oh,... Eddie then." He said.

"Okay, Eddie" I laughed and kissed him. "Good night."

"Wait! One last kiss" He said, kissing me.

I depend it. He depend it more and gets on top of me... again. I rolled us over so I was on top. He put my hand up my shirt. Again, this can't happen tonight. I got off of him and laid beside him.

"I love you," Edward said.

"I love you too," I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Edward's P.O.V.

I woke up and Bella still had her head on my chest. I moved my arms so they were behind my head. She did a little snore and it was so cute. I closed my eyes, she moved a little. I opened my eyes back up and she had her thumb was in her mouth. That was cute also. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

Bella is still sleeping, "I love you... Eddie-kins." She laughs. "Stop, stop, please stop tickling me!" She laughs again.

That was really cute so I started to laugh too.

Bella wakes up, "What are you laughing at?"

"You were talking in your sleep," I told her.

"Oh, that's so embarrassing and I know what I said too! Ugh!" She said.

I chuckled, "It's okay, Bella. I was cute."

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Oh, I have figured out what your nick name is." I told her. Her eyes lit up.

"What is it!" She asked excited.

"It's..."

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"It's Belle-Boo!" Edward said with a 'Tad a!' smile.

"What! No!" Bella said laughing.

"Please, it's the only thing I can come up with." I said to her.

"Not at school then." Bella said.

"Fine. Well how about Izzy all the time." I said.

"Okay, Eddie."

"Okay, Izzy" I smiled. "I didn't get my good morning kiss yet."

"Okay"

Bella's P.O.V.

I pushed him back on the bed so he was laying down. I leaned on him and I looked at him feverishly. I attacked him. Kissing him feverishly. Edward traced his tongue around my lips, begging for an entrance. I let him in, he slid his tongue in my mouth, exploring. He took his tongue out. I did the same to him, I began sucking on his bottom lip. He tangled his hands in my hair and flipped us over so he was on top.

"I love you" Edward said and began to kiss more.

My tummy rumbles and I laugh against his lips.

Edward pulls away, "Hungry?"

"Yes, darn tummy. I was having fun!" I said upset.

"That was the best 'Good Morning Kiss' ever!" Edward said with lust in his eyes.

"You asked for it" I said with a sexy smile then I walked out the door.

We got down stairs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Edward asked me.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes, please."

"Coming right up!"

We go into the kitchen and Esme is sitting at the island drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Esme" I said to her.

"Good morning, sweetie"

"Can you hand me the eggs, Izzy?" Edward asked me.

"Yep" I said handing him the eggs.

"What did he call you?" Esme asked me.

"Izzy," I told her, "It's my nickname that Edward gave me and I call him Eddie."

"That's cute," she said with a smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Edward said and served the plates.

We all sit down and begin eating. Soon Carlisle comes downstairs and joins us. Edward holds my hand under the table as we eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Can you two go upstairs and wake up the rest of them?" Esme asks us kindly.

"Of course we can, Esme" I say with a smile.

Edward and I get up and go to Emmett's door first.

"Okay, you open the door and I will go jump on him while you get Rose." I whisper to Edward.

"Okay" he whispers back and opens the door.

I run threw the door and jump on Emmett's bed.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP! PANCAKE TIME!" I scream at him.

He wouldn't get up. He was just groaning at me. "GET UP OR I WILL EAT YOUR PANCAKES!" I yell at him once again.

"No" he says and stays on the bed.

I get off the bed and pull the covers off him. Then I push him with all my might until he is on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asks me.

"You wouldn't get up." I tell him while laughing.

"Grrr!" he growls at me.

I laugh, "Come on"

Emmett and I leave his bedroom to see Edward and Rose walking do the hall.

"Same for Jasper" I tell Edward.

He opens the door. Rose and I run threw and jump on Jasper. A little bit later Alice comes in and starts jumping too. The bed was small so their wasn't much room for all of us. We end up falling on Jasper.

"Fine, fine! Get off please!" Jasper says.

We all get off him and go downstairs to finish eating.

"Why did you guy do that?" Jasper asks.

"For one, we aren't guys. And two, we needed some way to wake you up." I says smiling. Then everyone laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

We are all now sitting in the living room talking but Carlisle and Esme are not there. We talk about what we want to do today.

"We could g-," Alice says but then gets cut off.

"No, we can not go shopping," I say.

"Awe! Come on!" Alice wines.

"I'm with Bells on this one. Sorry short stuff!" Emmett says.

"Haha," I mock Alice.

"Oh shut up!" She says.

"How about we go swimming?" Rosalie asks.

"Sounds good," everyone says.

"We can jump on the trampoline and spray the sprinklers too!" Emmett says, sounding like a little kid.

"Seems like fun to me," Edward says.

"Can we barrow a bathing suit?" Alice and I ask at the same time.

"Whoa! Twin weirdness!" Emmett exclaims.

"Yes," Rosalie says while laughing.

"Thank you," I say.

Alice and I run up the stairs. I know that Edward is fallowing me. He went into his room. I got a bathing suit and then went to Edward's room.

"Why, hello!" I sit beside him on the bed.

"Hello, Beautiful," he says.

He kisses me passionately until I pull away. I walk into the bathroom to get changed. Once I am done I walk out of the bathroom and Edward looks at me.

"You look very gorgeous," he says in awe.

I thank him and then kiss him. He purposely falls back on the bed. I giggle on his lips and pull away. We go downstairs to the living room where everyone one is waiting for us.

"Let's go Bella!" Emmett yells and then puts me over his shoulder.

I scream at him to put me down because he just doesn't understand. He says no and keeps running out to the pool. I scream one more time until my body is engulfed in water.

I come up to the surface to see everyone laughing at me. Even Edward, which of course, makes me even more upset. This can't happen again.

[Flashback]

"_Put me down!" I scream._

"_Shut up before you wake someone up!"_

[End Of Flashback]

I get out of the pool and grab my towel. I wrap it around me and run to a bathroom deep into the house.

I have been in here for a while I bet it's because they have been searching all of the other rooms.

I hear a knock at the door and I stay silent.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say from the other side of the door.

"She has to be in there, man. She not in any other room." I hear Emmett say.

"Open the door sweetie," Edward says softly.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I say through my teeth.

"Please let me in, Sweetheart," he tries again.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

I sigh and open the door. He comes in and closes the door behind him. I sit up on the counter. He leans in between my legs and I hug him. My head on his shoulder, crying my eyes out.

He rubs my back soothingly until I lift my head up.

"I am so sorry, I should have laughed," he says.

"That's only part of it, Edward," I say while I look down.

He puts his hand under my chin so I meet my eyes, "Then what's the other part?"

I bit my lip light to afraid to tell him.

"You can tell me anything, Beautiful," he says.

"Well,... one night my mom got really drunk and was asking me to get her another drink. I refused because I hate when she drinks. She got really mad and tried to drown me in our pool. She threw me in the pool and then jumped in. She grabbed the back of my neck and held me under the water while I splashed around," I say.

Tears flow from my eyes and Edward hugs me around the waist. I cry on to his shoulder for what seems like hours.

I pull away from the hug and then kiss him.

"I need to tell the others."

"Alice doesn't know?"

"No, she doesn't know because I wanted to keep it from her. I didn't want her to be sacred of her on mother."

We go back outside and Emmett jumps up.

"Bella, I am so sorry!"

"It's okay. I need to talk to everyone," I say.

"Can we guess first?" Rosalie asks excitedly.

"Sure you can."

I sit down beside Edward and he holds my hand. I brace my self because I know that what they think is going to be outrageous.

"Are you ready?" Alice asks.

"Yes, go ahead and guess."

"You're pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please! #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

I laugh, "No, of course not."

"Oh, well you are to young any way," Rosalie says.

I laugh, then I start to think "Wait, do I look fat?"

"No, you don't look fat, you're like at tooth pick!" Jasper says laughing.

"So, I am too skinny?" I ask.

"No!" Jasper says.

"Bella, you are beautiful just the way you are," Edward says to me.

"Awe, thank you!" I say.

He kisses me softly.

"EWW!" Everyone says from behind us.

"Shut up!" I say and then kiss Edward again.

"Okay, okay, what did you need to tell us?" Emmett asks.

I sigh while Edward holds my hand for reassurance.

I tell them everything. It takes me about thirty minutes to get the whole story out. I look around at the faces of my new family to see shock and pain.

We all sit in quiet for a little until someone was brave enough to ask a question.

"Did she ever say she was sorry?" Emmett asks.

"No, because she never remembered any of it. Or if she did she never said anything to me."

"Did she do anything else after that?" Jasper asks.

"Every time she got drunk after that she would beat me even though I did everything I was told."

I start to cry and Edward rubs soothing circles on my back.

"I won't ever let her hurt you again," Edward says.

"Why did you ever tell me?" Alice asks.

"I was scared that you might do something. Plus I felt like I need to protect you. This is why we moved here," I say.

"I wouldn't have done anything," Alice says.

"Alice, you would have made me go to the police. As much as she did beat me I don't want her in jail," I say.

"I know," she says, agreeing with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please! #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Me and Alice are packing our bags to go back Charlie's – I mean Dad's. We haven't spent that much time with him and we miss him.

"Do you have to leave?" Edward asks.

"Yes, we haven't spent quality time with our dad in a while," I say.

He pulls me to him and kisses me. I deepen it and he pulls me to his lap. We have been making out for a while now. Oh no! Charlie! I try to pull away but he holds my face to his.

"I have to go," I manage to get out.

"Not yet," he says and kisses more.

"Hey Bel- Oh, I am sorry!" She says once she sees us.

"You were kind of interrupting something, you know!" Edward says rudely.

"No, you weren't, Alice," I say.

I get up and grab my bags.

"You will see me tomorrow and everyday at school," I say.

"I know, I am sorry," he says.

All three of us go downstairs and everyone else was there.

"Bye, Jazzy. I will miss you," Alice says to Jasper.

They hug and and kiss. Edward hugs me and tells me he loves me.

Ally and I walk out the door and get in our car.

I drive down the road into town. It takes me about 15 minutes to get back home.

We get out of the car and grab our bags out of the trunk.

Alice unlocks the door and walks in while I fallow.

"Hey, girls!" Charlie says.

"Hey, dad," we say in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"So, where are we going out to?" I ask.

"We can do what ever you girls would like," he says to us.

"Movie and dinner?" Alice asks.

"Sure, what movie?" Charlie asks.

"Remember Me! It just came out," I say.

"Alright, what about dinner?" he asks.

"Port Angela's Cafe is fine," I say.

"Alright, go get ready," he says.

Alice and I go up stairs and get ready. I get in the shower and clean off my body.

Once I am done I dry off and blow dry my hair. Then I straighten my hair. I slip on a nice dress up shirt and some skinny jeans. I walk downstairs and put on my converse.

Alice comes down a little after that and we get in the car.

OoOoOoO

The movie was so sad! I cried my eyes out.

But dinner was nice because we really got to talk over dinner. It's turns out Charlie wants to spend time with us but is also a loner.

I am just like him. I would rather sit and read than go to the biggest party of the year.

We are in the car now on the way home.

"Thank you, dad. That was a lot of fun," we say simultaneously.

"You're welcome, girls. I am glad you came to live with me," he says.

He looks back at us it the backseats and smiles.

"DAD, WATCH OUT!" I scream at him.

A car is coming right at us. Charlie swerves out of the way of the car but he hits a tree and we spin out. Once the car has stopped I was the only one conscious I start to scream in pain, I hurt all over.

"Alice? Daddy? Help please," I whimper.

Soon I think about Edward. I can call him and he can get help. I get my phone and call him.

"_Hello?" He asks._

"_Edward, help me please!" I say._

"_Bella, calm down. What happened?" He asks._

"_We were going home from out night out with dad and a car was coming towards us. Dad swerved out of the way but we hit a tree. Everyone is unconscious but me." I say. I start to cry._

"_Where are you?" He asks._

"_Off the side of the ramp coming into Forks," I say._

" _An ambulance is on the way along with me. I love you so much, sweetheart. Please hang in there. You can't leave me. I have to go but please try to stay awake. I love you, beautiful."_

He hangs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

My eyes are starting to feel very heavy. I can barely see right anymore. I start to hear the ambulance coming down the road. I try to look around to see it but I can't turn my head. All of the sudden I hear voices.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" Edward yells.

"Ed-" my eyes shut and I go unconscious.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella is just laying there and I can do nothing about it.

"Excuse me sir, who are you?" a paramedic asks me.

"I am Edward Cullen. My girlfriend is on the left in the back," I say.

"Do you know what happened here?" she asks.

"I am guessing a drunk driver came at them but the swerved and hit the tree," I say.

"What are their names?" she asks yet another question.

"Charlie Swan, Alice Swan, Bella Swan. Bella is my girlfriend," I say.

"Thank you, you may ride in the ambulance with them if you would like," she tells me before walking back.

"Thank you," I call after her.

I get into the back of the ambulance and sit next to Bella. I need to call Emmett to pick up my car.

"_Hello?" he asks._

"_I need you to come get my car at the ramp coming into Forks and drive it to the hospital?" I ask._

"_Why?" he asks._

"_Because the girls got into a car crash. Hurry!"_

I hang up.

The ambulance starts moving. Soon we reach the hospital and I have to wait in the waiting room.

"Hey, bro," Emmett's voice booms through the room.

He hands me my keys.

"Thanks. Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"On the way," he says.

"The girls and Charlie are in the emergency room," I say.

We sit down and soon I see my mom come in.

"Oh, sweetie! How are you?" She asks while giving me a hug.

"I am really scared she won't make it," I say.

"I am sure that they will be just fine," she says reassuringly.

"Jazz, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, just a little startled," he says.

"Mr. Cullen?" I hear a doctor say.

I turn around to face him.

"The girls are up but the father is in a coma," he says.

"May we see them?" Jasper asks.

"Yes, room 814," he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"Oh before you go, Bella and Alice have amnesia. They only know your names so give tem some time," the doctor says to us.

"Thank you for letting us know," I say as we walk away.

We finally get to the room on the second floor and I ran inside with Jasper.

She is lying there looking at Alice intently. As if she is trying to remember.

"Hello," I say.

She looks over at me, "hello, Edward."

Jasper closes the cover thingy around Alice's bed for privacy.

I sit in the chair beside her bed, "do you know your name, sweetie?"

"No, all I know is that you are my boyfriend. I don't know why I am here," she says.

"You got into a car accident with your sister and father," I explain.

"Who's my sister? Where is she?" She asks.

I point at Alice, "that's your sister and her name is Alice."

"Where's my dad?" She asks.

"He is in a coma as of right now. I don't know what room he is in, though," I say.

She tears up, "what's his name?"

"Charlie... are you starting to remember anything?" I ask.

"I remember the accident and everything about Alice and Charlie," she responds.

"Can you remember your name, at all?" I ask.

"Isabella," she says.

"Correct," I say with a smile. "We all call you Bella, though."

She stairs at my face as if she is trying to remember something about me. She reaches her hand out and feels my hair.

"Just as soft as I remember," she whispers.

Her finger traces over my jaw line and lips. Her hand drops back down into my hand.

"Everything about you is coming back to me," she says.

"That's good," I say.

"Kiss me?" She asks.

I smile and lean in. I give her a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Bella's P.O.V.

Jasper pulls the curtain back around so it is all open. Alice looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Bells," she says.

"Hey, Alice," I say.

I hear foot steps and we all look at the door. A police man is standing there decked out in his blue uniform and gold badge on his chest. He looked determined yet upset.

"How can I help you, officer?" Edward asks.

"Yes, I would like to let you know that Renee has been taking to jail for a twelve year sentence," the officer says.

"What did she do?" I ask.

"She has murdered a little girl that she has kidnapped to months ago," he responds.

I am shocked, "thank you for informing us."

The officer leaves and Edward kisses my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just a little achy."

"So, what is wrong with us?" Alice asks.

"Well, Bella's left leg, left arm, and right hand are broken. Alice both of your legs and right arm is broken," Jasper says.

"Are we aloud to go see our dad?" I ask.

"I will go ask for you," Edward says.

Edward kisses my forehead and walks out the door to find the doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

It has been a week since the accident. Alice and I are slowly healing but it is going well. Our father has not woken up yet. I am hoping he will soon. I hate going and seeing him lay there unconscious, not moving. Being fed his 'dinner' through a little plastic tube. It kills me, it just want my dad to wake up again.

Edward is holding my hand and we are sitting in silence.

"Edward, can I go see my dad?" I ask.

"Sure, sweetheart," he says.

He helps me out of my bed and into my wheelchair.

"Can I go to?" Alice asks Jasper.

"Yes," he says.

He picks her up and puts her in her wheelchair. They wheel us down the hall way and into our fathers room. He is still laying there, motionless.

"Hey daddy. We miss you," I say.

"Please wake up soon, daddy," Alice says.

I see my father stir and my heart starts thumping fast. He opens his eyes up slowly.

"Dad," I whisper and grab his hand.

"I love you girls. Promise to be good without me. Grow up to be something amazing. It's my time to leave this Earth. I love you..." he says.

His eyes close and the heart monitor goes flat. He will never open his eyes again. He will be forever still.

Alice and I start to cry silently. Nurses rush in from the noise of the monitor to try and revive him. But I know it's no use. He's gone, he told us himself.

Edward and Jasper wheels us out. I don't want to be here anymore.

I get back in my bed and Edward hugs me.

"I miss him already," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I know, Beautiful," he says and kisses my lips softly.

Esme and Carlisle walks in the door.

"We have just heard what has happened. I am so sorry for your loss, girls," Esme says and kisses both of our cheeks.

"Esme and I have been thinking. If you both will agree we will adopt you two," Carlisle says.

"You would do that?" I ask.

"Well, you spend most of your time at our house anyway. So, why not live there?" Esme says.

"Thank you," Alice says.

"I need to call Jacob and see what he is going to do about a place to live," I say.

"Who is Jacob?" Edward asks in a jealous tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"Don't be jealous. He is our brother," I say to Edward.

He get's jealous so quick.

"Oh, okay. And I wasn't jealous, it was just a question," he says.

Alice dials the phone and puts it on speaker, "hey, Jacob. What are you doing about a place to live?"

"I was thinking about coming to live with you guys and dad," Jacob replies from the other line.

"He is gone, Jacob," Alice says sullenly.

"What do you mean, 'He's gone' Ally?" Jacob asks, frantic.

"He died, in a car accident. He's gone," she repeats.

"I will be on the next flight to Seattle. See you girls in a couple of hours. I love you and Bella. See you soon," Jacob says.

"We love you too, please hurry," Alice says.

They hang up. I can tell Alice is trying to hold back the tears but once Jasper sits beside her she brakes down.

Esme and Carlisle leave to go home to change.

Edward comes over to me and I cry on his shoulder.

Soon Alice and I fall asleep.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I get to the Seattle airport and I call a taxi. I am now on the hour ride trip to Fork's Hospital. I can't wait to see my baby sisters. I miss them. I soon reach the hospital and run inside.

"What room is Isabella Swan and Alice Swan in?" I ask the nurse at the front desk.

"What is your relation to them?" The nurse asks me.

"I am their brother," I say.

"Room 814, second floor she says to me.

I thank her and get on the elevator. I push the second floor button. Once it reaches level two I get out and find room 814.

"Bella? Alice?" I say when I walk into the room.

"Jacob!" They say at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Hey, girls! I missed you!" Jacob says and he hugs us.

"We missed you too," I say.

"Why didn't you come to live with us when we first came?" Alice asks.

"Because I didn't want to leave my friends," he says.

"So, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriends, Edward," I say motioning to Edward.

It's nice to meet you, Jacob. I am Edward Cullen," Edward says giving out his hand for Jacob to shake.

"Yeah, Jacob," Jacob says, rejecting Edward's hand.

"Be nice, Jacob," I say.

"How do I know he won't hurt you?" Jacob asks me.

"Because I trust him and you can too. He's not like that," I say.

"Sure, sure."

"This is Jasper," Alice says.

"Jasper Cullen, nice to meet you," Jasper says as nicely as can be.

"Jacob, you too."

Alice falls asleep. Jasper and Jacob leave to go get something to eat. Edward leans down and kisses me. I put my hands around his neck to keep his head there. He deepens the kiss while he sits down on the bed.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Jasper goes to the bathroom and I walk into the waiting room and see a lady that looks like Edward a little.

"Are you Mrs. Cullen?" I ask her.

"Yes sir, who are you?" She asks.

"I am Jacob Swan, Bella and Alice's brother," I say.

"Hello, I am Esme," she says.

"Nice to meet you, Esme," I say.

"What are the girls doing?" She asks.

"Alice is asleep and I guess Bella and Edward are talking," I say.

We go back to the room.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Esme and I both scream at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Edward flies off me and we just stairs at Jacob.

"I leave you for 5 minutes... 5 MINUTES!" Jacob says very sternly.

"Jacob, calm down, we weren't going to do anything," I say calmly.

"Well it didn't look like it!" He says, infuriated.

"I wasn't going to let it go that far. Believe me." I said

Jasper walks in, "what-"

"That did not put a pretty picture in my head! Especially my own boy!" Esme says and then storms out of the room.

"Sorry Jacob" I say to Jacob.

"It's fine just don't do it again."

"I won't"

One Month Later

**No One's P.O.V.**

Bella and Alice have recovered almost fully. Bella and Alice's leg are still broken. They are all down stairs waiting for Bella and Edward because Edward is helping Bella get ready for Charlies funeral. -With them-

**Bella's P.O.V. **

Edward is in the bathroom and I am sitting on the bed waiting for him because he is such a slow poke! He has been in there for about thirty minutes and I was only in there for about ten!

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I come out of the bathroom to see Bella in pain on the floor.

"What happened!"

"I fell on my leg."

I picked her up and set her on my lap. I started to rub her thigh because that is where the pain is.

"That feels so good," Bella says as if she was moaning.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't mean it sexually," I says to her laughing.

"Nether did I. It takes the pain away because your hand is really cold," She explains.

"That's because I used cold water when I washed my hands," I say laughing.

"Well it feels really good. I think you should do it more often," She says smirking.

**No One's P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>They get up and go down stairs. They all go to the funeral. After the funeral they go home. They are now in the living room and Bella won't talk. She is just staring off into space not doing a thing.<p>

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Bella, please say some thing," There is no response from Bella.

"Alice, do you know why she won't say anything?" Carlisle asks Alice.

"She is always like this when someone passes. It lasts one to two hours," She says.

"I hope it's only an hour," I said.

Ding Dong!

"I will get it!" Esme says. She goes over to the door and opens it.

"Oh! Mathew!"

"Hi, mom."

They walk back over to the living room.

"Alice and Bella, this is Matthew, our oldest son," Esme says.

"Hello Matthew, I'm Alice, one of your new sisters," Alice says.

"Who'd you marry? ... Jasper?" He asks.

"Um, no," Alice laughs "I was adopted."

"Oh, welcome to the family then. So," He looks at Bella. "You are Bella?"

"Um... yeah," Bella says.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Matthew says.

He is always trying to get some one to smile.

She laughs softly, "I am sure, I am Bella"

"Good to have you back son," Carlisle said.

"If you don't mind me asking, Where were you?" Alice and Bella say at the same time.

"Twin weirdness!" Emmett says, laughing.

" I am in the Army and I was deployed last September," Matthew says.

"Oh," they both say.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We all sat and talked in the living room for a while. I was really starting to like Matthew. He reminds me of Emmett with all of his brotherly love.

Bella and Edward are now sitting in the living room by them selves.

"So... what should we do?" Edward says leaning in for a kiss.

I dodged the kiss and stood up, "I am going to change out of this dress. I don't know what YOU are doing."

He sighed really big then stood up beside me, "fine, I will come with you."

I grabbed his hand and we went up stairs. Finally, to his bedroom.

"I am going to take a shower first, I will be right back," I say walking into his bathroom with fresh clothes in my hands.

After the shower.

I came out of the bathroom, "I am done!"

He picks me up and set me on his lap, "you are so beautiful! I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I kiss him passionately.

He depens the kiss, I then push him back on the bed with his willingness. I got on top of him better, so I was more comfortable. I depen the kiss if possible. He then flipps us over.

I know what he wanted. He wanted to go farther then we got in the hospital. But I am not ready. I have been told to always wait until marriage. That's one rule I'd like to leave unbroken. I pulled away breathing heavily.

"We can't do this now. I am not ready," I say to him.

"I completely understand."

"I think we should go to bed now."

We both laid down under the covers and I snuggled up against his chest.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Sweet dreams, my Bella."

That was the last thing I hear before I fell asleep.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"I miss Bella so much! I can't wait to see her!" I say to myself as I pack my bag.

I get in my car and I drive to the airport. Once I get there I get out of my car and go inside the airport.

I walk up to a flight attendant.

"May I please buy a ticket to Seattle?" I ask.

"Sure. Round trip or one way?"

"One way please."

"Here you go!" She hands me my ticket and I sat down on a bench.

"Flight 226 to Seattle boarding now!" I hear over the loud speaker.

Well, that's me. I get up and walk over to the gate. I get on to the plane and my seat number is B16. I find seat B16 and sit down. Only two to three hours now. I might as well get some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Bella's P.O.V.  
><strong>  
>[The Next Morning]<p>

I wake up at 5:30 AM with my head still on Edwards chest. He is still sleeping so I decide to wake him up myself. I kiss him. He starts to kiss back but he is still sleeping.

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I wake up the next morning at six.

Bella seems really sweet yet, shy. I hope I can get to know her better. I am also glad that Ed is happy, he deserves it.

I get up and take a shower. Now I am going down stairs.

"Good morning, Sweetie," my mom says

"Good morning, mom," I say.

"Could you go wake up Bella and Edward. I need to speak with them."

"Sure, mom," I say

I walk back up stairs. I get to their door and knock.

"Come in," I hear through the door.

I open the door.

"Um, mom wants to talk to you guys."

"Okay, we are coming," Bella says.

I leave them.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

We both walk downstairs hand in hand.

"I need to talk to you, Bella," Esme says

* * *

><p><strong>Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-<strong>

**-Libby J.**


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Esme tells me she needs to speak with me so I walk in to the kitchen with Edward fallowing.

"Yes, Esme?" I ask.

"You had left your phone down stairs and you had gotten a lot of phone calls from the same number over and over again. You should probably call back," Esme explains as she hands my phone over to me.

"Oh, thanks Esme," I say looking at the number confused.

I turn around and walk back up to our room with, of course, Edward following. Getting to the bedroom, I open the door and leave it open for Edward, I sit on the bed. Edward closes the door.

"Do you know who it is?" Edward asks me.

"No idea, but I am about to find out," I tell him as I hit the call back button, dialing the number automaticly. It rang for a few minutes the someone answered.

"_Hello, Bella?" A girl says from the other side._

"_Um, yes, I'm Bella. Who is this?" I ask._

"_You don't remember me? Wow, I'm hurt. It's me, Lily, Lilian Rose Carmichael!" Lily says from the other line. _

"_Oh my gosh! Lily! I miss you so much! How have you been?" I ask her._

"_Well, I have graduated early so I have decided to go to Forks Community College so I can be their with you! Oh, I heard about your dad, I am so sorry!" She says in a very sad tone. _

"_It's okay, I have wonderful people here helping me get through it," I say as I look over at Edward. He leans in and gives me a peck on the lips._

"_Wait a minute! I heard a kiss! You have a boyfriend! What's his name? Is he hot?"_

_By the time she was finished I have it on speaker so Edward heard the questions. _

"_You are on speaker, Lily. His name is Edward. And yes he is very hot!" I say smiling and he gives me another kiss._

"_Oh, well, hey Edward! You better be nice to her. Because she is my best friend, you break her heart and I break your face!" Lily says then laughs._

_Edward chuckles then says, "I won't break her heart, I promise." _

_Lily giggles, "good enough for me. But I still have to meet you to see if you meet my requirements for Bella." _

"_Will do," Edward says._

"_So, where are you going to live, Lily?" I ask._

"_Well, the thing is, I don't know. I am at Port Angela's air port and I have no where to go," Lily says._

_I look over at Edward, "do you think Esme would let her stay here for a little?" _

"_I don't see why not we have enough rooms," He says._

"_Okay, Lily, I am going to let you go and Ed and I are going to talk to his mom about you coming to live here for a little," I tell her._

"_Okay," she says._

"_Even if she says no, I will still come and pick you up okay. We will figure something out," I tell her. "Bye Lily."_

"_Bye Bells."_

I closed the phone and looked at Edward. He just stared at me then says, "I don't see why she would say no but if she did what will we do?"

"I guess she could stay in a hotel until she got get an apartment or house," I say. "I would probably be over there a lot, or where ever she goes, to help her get unpacked."

"I know, lets go ask Esme," he says.

We both stand up and he grabs my hand. We then walk down stairs and back into the kitchen where Esme is.

"Esme?" I ask.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"The person who called was my friend, Lily. And she graduated high school early and she wants to go to Forks Community College but she has no where to go at the moment. I was wondering if she could stay in on of the guest rooms for a little while she tries to get a apartment or a home. Can she stay?" I ask as I finish.

"Of course she can, honey. She is more then welcome," she says with a smile.

"Thank you," I say as I give her a hug. "Well, we have to go pick her up."

We go back up stairs and once we are in our room. I look at Edward and give him a hug. When I try to pull away his hold on my tightens so I stay their and lay my head on his chest.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, I love you too," He whispers back, then kisses the top of my head.

I look back up at him and kiss the bottom of his chin because I can't reach is mouth. He chuckles and leans his head down so I can kiss him correctly. I put my hands on the back of his neck so he keeps his head their and deepen the soft kiss.

He smiles against my lips, "someone is forgetting their friend we have to go pick up."

"Right," I say but I don't move my hands. I look up at him. I just love you so freakin' much!" I kiss him all over his face with him smiling.

"I can do that too!" He says and kisses me all over my face, I am just a giggling.

"Okay, okay we have to get going." I say. I unclasp my hands and put my phone in the pocket of my booty shorts and go over to get my purse.

We go back down stairs and I ask Esme to tell Alice where we went and why if shes up before we are back. Which is unlikely.

"Can I drive?" I ask Edward.

He looks at me for a minute and thinks about it, "Um..."

"Please!" I give him my best puppy dog face.

He gives in, "okay," he gives me the keys and a kiss.

I get in the drivers seat, Edward in the passenger. And I start driving.

"Oh crap, Edward, can you get my phone and call Lily to let her know the situation?" I ask.

"Sure, is it in your purse?" He asks.

I sigh, "No it's in my pocket and there is traffic and I can't get it."

"Okay, which pocket?" He asks. 20 questions, much?

"My left. You are going to have to lean over me to get it." I tell him.

He smirks, then says, "I am fine with that."

"Of course you are, perv," I say laughing.

He leans over and roams his hand over my left thigh, 'searching' for my pocket. ;)

"Hurry please," I say glancing down at him.

"Okay," He laughs and shoves his hand into my pocket. He then pulls out the phone. And put the inside of my pocket back in.

"You are making this hard for me." I say trying to keep a moan from coming out. "You are making this too fun for your self.

"Alright, alright, I am done," he leans, carefully, back over to his seat and calls Lily.

He tells Lily everything and ends the conversation with, 'we are here'. I parked the car and got out with Edward. We then go into the airport hand in hand looking for Lily.

We walk over to the gate where she had came out of and I look over the seating area, to find Lily. I spot her and we walk over. She jumps up and gives me a big hug and gives Edward a hug.

"Nice to meet you Edward," Lily says, then whispers to me, "You are right he is... very... hot."

"Watch it, he's mine," I say getting closer to Edward.

"I know I know. I don't want him. No offense, Edward," she says.

"None taken," he says then kisses the top off my head. I close my eyes in comfort.

"Awe! So cute! You two can officially date!" Lily says.

"Thanks for the permission, 'mom'," I say with sarcasm.

She giggles, then says, "so, can we leave now?"

"Yes," I say.

We go back to the car and I was aloud to drive again. Lily had a lot of questions for Edward. Let the interrogation begin.

"So, Edward. How long have you too been together?" Lily asks.

"It will be a full year in one month."

"How long have you been in one relationship?"

Before he answered I butt in, "Lily that's a little personal, don't ya think?"

"No, it's okay. I don't mind. I told her she could ask me questions. If it gets to far I'll let her know," Edward says. "Two years, that was actually my last relationship before Bella."

"Did you love the girl you were with?"

"No, I didn't and I am not just saying that because Bella is here. I really didn't love her at all."

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes,"

"How many?"

"Six. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob, Matthew, and Alice. But Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Alice are adopted. Rose and Emmett are together. Rose and Jasper are twins. Alice is with Jasper and Bella's twin. Matthew and Jacob aren't with anyone." He tells her.

"Are your parent's together?"

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle."

"Do you love Bella?"

"Of course I do! With all my heart."

"Have you guys-"

"That's enough!" I say.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Lily says.

I start to get tears in my eyes for some reason. I try help them not fall. Drip. Oops. One falls onto my cheek and Edward sees.

"Hey, hey, hey," he wipes the tears. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I say as more fall.

I then pull into our drive way and get out of the car. Before anyone could say any thing I go in the house, past everyone, and into our bedroom.

**Edward's P.O.V. **

I helped Lily get all of her luggage into the house. Then I introduced her to everyone and she sat on the couch.

"It's all my fault I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business," Lily says looking down.

"No, it's not your fault she said she didn't know why she was crying. I am going to go check on her," I say.

I go to our room and Bella isn't in their so I walk over the bathroom and knock.

"Bella?"

"Go away"

"No," I opened the door and she was laying in the bathtub fully clothed.

"Hey, I said go away."

"I am not leaving until you tell me whats wrong."

"Like I said I don't know. When I came up here I puked and I just got in here and laid down."

I look at the toilet and put the lid down, I sit on it. I just stare at her. Her eyes are closed and her cheek is pressed up against the tub.

"Can you look at me, please?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and looks at me, "does anything hurt?"

"Yes," she replies.

"What hurts?"

"My tummy and my head."

"Okay, I am going to pick you up and put you on the bed." I tell her.

"Okay," she says quietly.

I pick her up then lay her down on our bed. I made sure she was okay before I left to go get Dad.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Bella doesn't feel good can you come and cheek on her."

"Sure"

He goes up stairs and before I could walk up Lily stops me.

"Can I come?" She asks.

"Sure, that's fine," I tell her.

When we get to my room Dad was just asking her questions and feeling her stomach. He gave her some Aspirin for her headache.

"She will be just fine. Just a little cold. She should stay in bed. She can only get up when she has to use the bathroom," dad says then leaves.

"I am glad you are okay," I say as I go to kiss her. She dodges the kiss instead. "What's wrong?"

"I am sick, Edward. If you kiss me then I will get you sick." She tells me.

I smile down at her, "I don't care if I get sick. Kissing you is more important,"

I lean down and kiss her softly. I can tell she was hesitating but she began to kiss back. I pulled away slightly and her hands flew to my neck pulling my head back down to her lips. I laughed a little but continued to kiss.

"I am sorry to interrupt but I am still here." Lily says from behind us.

We both pull away and she unclasps her hands from my neck and looks up.

"Hey Lily, I am sorry I yelled at you and I am sorry I got sick as soon as you got here." Bella says.

"It's okay, I went to far. I am going to leave you too. Listen to Carlisle. Stay in bed!" Lily tells her.

"I will," Bella says and Lily leaves.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Are you tired?" Edward asks.

"Yes, will you lay with me?" I ask him, I sound like a little kid.

"Of course," He lays down beside me and I snuggle up to him.

He kisses the top of my and he hums an unfamiliar tune to me. It gets me really drowsy. I wanted one more kiss. I reached up my head and kissed his lips on more time before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This is almost over! One more chapter. (:<strong>

**Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-**

**-Libby J.**


	33. One Year Anniversary

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Today is Edward and I's one year anniversary! I am so excited. He said we are going to do something special tonight. But he won't tell me what he has planed. He says he want's to be romantic or at least try.

I am off to a Kay Jewelers to get him his present. I want to get him a watch because the watch he has is falling apart, it's legit. He has also had it for about three years. Lily is coming with me to the jewelers today because I knew if I brought Alice or Rose they would spill. So, Lily is the only one that knows about the watch.

Edward told me that he was going out today for something. Of course, I wanted to know if he was going out for something for tonight but he told me that he was going out for something special. I don't know what that means but I guess I will find out tonight.

The only thing Alice and Rose get to help with is getting me ready. I have agreed to let them do my hair, make-up, outfit, and accessories. They are both ecstatic and went shopping for my outfit and accessories. I just hope that what ever they pick is nothing outrageous or frilly. But who knows?

Lily and I finally got to the jewelers parking lot and I pulled into a spot. I turned off the ignition and got the key out. We went into the store and everything was beautiful. We walked past the counters looking for the watch section. Ah, here it is. I started looking over the watches and I found one;

This watch is diamond studded around the clock part and there is a little part for a picture to be set in it. I loved it.

"This one," I say pointing to it through the polished glass.

"I love it!" Lily says with a big bubbly smile on her face.

"Um, sir, I would like to see this one, please," I say to a worker walking by.

"Yes, Ma'am," he responds as he pulled out the watch.

"Oh! I absolutely love it! How much is it?" I ask the man.

"$450.00" he responds.

"I will buy it! Could you wrap it and put it in a box, please?" I ask as I got out my wallet.

"Yes, Ma'am. Do you have a picture you would like me to put in it?" He asks.

"Yes," I get out a picture of Edward and I then hand it to him.

I get out my credit card and walk over to the register while the worker is down sizing the picture. They have to re-size the picture so it will fit in the slot.

"Here you go," he says handing me the box. I give him the card and then he scans it. I put in my number and then he hands me my card back. I put it back on my wallet.

"Thank you, sir," I say sincerely.

"Your welcome, Ma'am. Have a nice day." He calls after me as we walk out the door.

"That was easy enough," Lily says.

"Yep, well we have any hour. I told everyone it would take us an hour-half to get everything done. What do you want to do know?" I ask Lily.

"Let's go get ice cream!" she says.

"Okay, come on" I laugh.

I drove to the nearest Bruster's Ice Cream Shop to get some because in our opinion it's the best ice cream around.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" The worker asks.

"One of them will be Peanut Butter Cup (Lily's) and the other with be a Twist Soft Serve (Mine)." Lily tells her.

"Here you go," The lady says handing us our ice cream.

I went to pull out my wallet when Lily stopped me.

"I will pay," She says. "You just spent all that money one the watch. And besides it's your Anniversary. You deserve it."

"Thanks" I say with I smile.

She pays for the ice cream and then we go and sit on a bench. We finish our ice cream and got back into the car. I drove home and we went inside. Edward was sitting on the couch, so I ran over to him and jumped on his lap. I started to kiss him.

"I love you so much! Happy Anniversary!" I say smiling like an idiot.

"I love you too, Happy Anniversary!" He kisses me again. I depend the kiss.

"Come on guys! Not in front of me!" I hear Lily say from behind the couch.

"Sorry," I say to her. I whisper in Edward's ear and his eyes widen. He picks me up bridal style and carries me upstairs.

"We don't need any babies in this house!" Lily calls after us laughing.

Well her fantasies did not come true. We just made out on his bed for a while. I am sure Emmett and Jasper have made some wise cracks about us being up here for so long.

We went back down stairs with everyone staring at us.

"We didn't do anything!" Edward says.

"Sure, right, right" Everyone says.

"It's true," I say.

"Whatever, who wants lunch?" Emmett asks looking around the room at everyone.

"You are always hungry!" Rose says.

"We should let Edward and Bella choose what we have for lunch. After all it is there Anniversary." Alice says making a point.

"I just want a salad. You guys can have what ever." I tell everyone.

"I think we should all make what we want to make but we can go out side and eat it. Sort of like a picnic." Edward says putting an arm over my shoulder.

"That sounds like a good idea," Everyone else agrees.

We all made our food and set up a huge blanket and sat on it to eat. We all sat beside our significant other except for Matthew and Lily.

"I love you," Edward says to me then kisses me.

"I love you too," I respond by kissing him one last time before I get up. I pick up my plate. Alice, Lily, and Rose do also.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"So, when do you need Bella for what you are doing tonight?" Alice asks me.

"I need her by 6 pm. She needs to be all ready to go." I tell her.

"Okay, well it is 2 now so at 4 we need you, Bella." Alice tells Bella.

"Wow, everyone needs me today." She says. Then her beautiful laugh rang through my ears. Beautiful... just beautiful. "Does anyone else need me?"

"Nope!" Everyone else said.

"Good, because I want to spend time with my baby before I'm taken away." Bella says, then kisses me. Everyone laughs.

**Bella's P.O.V. **

"How 'bout we watch a movie!" Jasper suggests.

We all suggested movies and then we finally choose, "Enough". After the movie. It was a pretty good movie. It has Jennifer Lopez in it. It's an action movie. Very good.

"Okay, Bella you need to go up stairs and take a shower and just put your robe on. Then wrap your hair up in a towel. Just text when you are done." Alice tells me.

"Alright," I say huffing and puffing as I went.

"Don't huff and puff at me. Get up stairs. Move it, move it!" Alice responds sternly.

"Yes, mommy," I say jokingly while I ran up to steps. I went to Edward and I's room to take a shower.

I stripped of my clothes and turned on the water to let it get warm. After a couple of minutes I got in feeling complete warmth run down my body; relieving the strains on my back.

I wonder where Edward is taking me. I know I will love it where ever he takes me. Oh, how I love him.

I finished up in the shower and got out, putting my hair up in a towel. Then I dried my body and put my robe on, tying the rope tight. Then I put on my slippers because I have to go down stairs to let Alice and Rosalie know that I am done. Also, I can see Edward one last time. But that's just a perk for me. ;)

I came out of our room and go down stairs. I say good bye to Edward.

"Okay come on upstairs. Time for you to get beautified!" Alice, Lily, and Rose say. I turn back around and go back upstairs.

[Two Hours Later]

They finally finished my hair and make up. It's only 5:45 so I grab the dress they want me to want me wear. It's beautiful.

It's dark blue with gem accents all down the front. The dress comes down to my knees and has little ruffles at the bottom. It's truly beautiful. I look in the full length mirror when I was finished. Looking at my reflection really shows me how pretty I look. I actually believe it now. :)

"Okay, come on Bella! Time for your date!" Alice squeals.

Alice, Lily, and Rose goes down to introduce me. Rose then calls my name and I walk down the steps to my lovely boyfriend. All of the boys mouths drop as they see me. I go over to my Edward, who I haven't seen in two hours. I hate being with out him.

I wrap my arms around his neck, he brings his head down so our foreheads touch. Everything is quiet in the living room as we stare into each others eyes. Edward leans down slightly and kisses me softly. I made sure my hands were locked together before I pulled his head closer to deepen the kiss.

I pull away ever so slightly, "I love you," I whisper.

He smiles, "I love you too, It's time to go."

"Okay, bye everyone." I say as we walk out the door.

We got into the car and he started to drive, it is a pretty silent car ride. He takes one hand away from the wheel and holds my hand.

"Happy Anniversary," I say with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary," He says with a smile of his own.

"I love you more!" I say with a giggle.

"I highly doubt that," He says glancing over at me.

We finally arrived to this parking lot with woods surrounding it. Edward gets out of the car and walks over to my side and opens the door. I get my purse and thank him.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Well, I found this a while ago. We have to take a little kike though." I tells me.

"Edward, I am in heals." I point out to him.

"I will carry you."

He picks me up bridal style and we walk threw the woods quietly. He finally sets me down but we are still in the woods.

"Um, what-" I got cut off by a blind fold covering my eyes.

"You aren't kidnapping me, right?" I ask.

"Of course not, just walk forward. I won't let you fall."

We walk a little farther until he told me to untie my blindfold. And in front of me sat the Mercedes Guardian Angel sitting in front of me. I turned around and hugged Edward tight.

"You buy me a car for our one year Anniversary? That is crazy! I love it, thank you." I say and kiss him.

"You need a car and I love you. You deserve it. Okay, the gifts aren't over yet. Open the car door," He tells me.

I do as he says and there is a big box with wholes in it. I hear something meowing... that's why the windows are rolled down. I open the box and there is a little white kitty laying down in it. I pick it up and look at Edward.

"What's her name?" I ask.

He smiles, "Read the tag."

I look down at the tag and it says "Will you marry us?" I start to tear up and I look at Edward to see him kneeling down on one knee holding up at box with a huge diamond ring in it.

"Yes... A million times yes." I say and sit the kitten back down and Edward slides the ring on to my finger. I kiss him with a deep passion.

We got up and I took the kitty in my arms and closed the car door. We walk over to a table that is set up with food and a little carrying crate beside the table that I put the cat in. I sat down and looked at Edward.

"It's time for your gift. You have given me three presents but I only have one. I am sorry." I say.

"Don't be sorry you are actually giving me two, what you are about to give me and saying yes to marrying me." He says. I blush and hand him the box.

He opens the box and pulls out the watch. His face lights up and he takes of the watch he has on and puts on the new one.

"I love it, thank you Bella." He gets up and kisses me.

"You still haven't told me the little one's name."

"Oh, well, it doesn't have one yet. You can name it."

"Um... Hope. Hope Cullen. Because you have given me hope from the beginning and have stayed with me." I say with a smile. He just smiles back at me.

We both eat and we lay down and watch the stars. I almost fall asleep when Edward tells me we have to get going.

"What about my car?"

"Don't worry," He puts me in the passenger seat and Hope in the back. Then he drives away in my car. I guess we will come back for his car tomorrow or something. Whatever. I gently fall into sleep.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Bella fell asleep as soon as we pulled in the drive way. Alice ran out side. I told her to get cat and I picked up Bella. I took her up stairs and all the girls are fallowing even my mom. When I lay her down they admire the ring on her hand, congratulate me then leave.

I am going to marry Isabella Marie Swan the most amazing girl in my life. I changed my cloths and asked Alice to come in and change her. I got into bed beside Bella and put my arm around her waist.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Cullen. This has been the best anniversary ever. I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too," She whispers back. "Kiss me."

I lean down and give her a soft kiss, "good night, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>READ, PLEASE!<strong>

**Alright you guys, it's over. There is a sequel, i promise. But there's a catch, if you want the sequel I have to have up to 2,600 views and more reviews. I won't continue if I don't get more reviews. So just comment on it. That's all you have to do!**

**Comment, please. #muchlove #nohate -Love Love Love-**

**-Libby J.**


End file.
